Blue Monday
by HighKillerHK
Summary: OC. It seems a new mission has arivied, but it seems that the Meifu needs a private pair that has been living on Earth for many centries. Who is it? And what does Muraki have to do with it! Many parings!
1. Chapter 1

Blue Monday

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it! cries TT L

Rating: T

Warnings: None that I know of yet? ponders Extra Character! (It's me!)

Summary: A new rule has been passed and I'm afraid, Tatsumi dose not like it to well. Sunday's will from now on be a no working day unless a fax came in for a job that was in need of attending to. So, those who hate to work decided to call Monday's "Blue Monday". It has been 3 years since Kyoto, and Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, and everyone else in the Meifu has calmed down considerably. But soon this peace is disrupted and an agent who has been living among the humans for many years is called in to help…

I hope you are entertained!

Yawning, our favorite blonde entered the Ministry. Alongside him was his lover, Seiichiro Tatsumi. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Yutaka Watari lent over and nipped his ear. Giggling some upon seeing a blush cross his lovers' cheeks he quickly dashed into his lab.

Cursing under his breath, Seiichiro made his way into his office. Getting ready for the morning routine of Tsuzuki coming in late, Tatsumi yelling at him, Hisoka comforting him. And everybody getting back to their daily jobs.

Once entering his office, he noticed that a fax had come in that looked as though it was pretty thick. Wondering why his beeper didn't go off when it was sent he walked over and picked up the first page. Gasping, he quickly read the whole document. Quickly rushing to his desk, he announced over the intercom a meeting was being held right now.

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, Wakaba, Terazuma, Saya, Yuma, Chief Kanoe, and even Enma himself all met in the extra room built for such missions that even God needed to have some insight to.

Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi began.

"What I hold here is a report on how the humans are doing in there daily lives." He looked at everyone making sure they all understood. "An agent has been living among the humans for many years now." Taking another breath he noticed the worried look on everybody's face. "Our agent has stated that everything was going smoothly, until a certain incident caught her eye…"

"Seii, what's wrong?" Tatsumi shot his head up. He didn't even notice that Watari was standing beside him. He took another deep breath.

"Simultaneously 27 teenagers committed suicide." Everyone gasped.

"But Tatsumi-sama no one has been reported dead in the last week!" It was Wakaba who spoke.

"Tatsumi what is this all about?" Enma-dioh spoke that time.

Quickly looking to him they saw that even he was unaware of this. This shocked them all.

"She was there when she got word of a suicide party off the internet. She witnessed it but according to her report," He paused. "Every one of them lived. From her view-point they all had lost enough blood to die instantly but every one of them woke up 5 hours later."

Everyone broke into a discussion.

"QUIET!" Silence overcame the meeting. It was rare enough for them to even see Enma, but now he seemed angry and that was not good. "Tatsumi." Responding to his name, Seii-kun look up. "I want you and Watari to meet our special agent face-to-face, and figure out what is going on." He looked around giving Tsuzuki his coldest glare he dismissed everyone.

It had become the talk of the Meifu, and not just Japan all over the world it was the talk of the afterlife.

3 day's later; Tatsumi received a noticed saying when and where to meet with their 'special' agent.

Soon enough they packed their bags and teleported to the apartment that Tatsumi booked for them. Of course since it would cost too much for everyone to come, only Tatsumi and Watari went.

Looking over at his lover, he smiled when he saw his lover walking up to him. "What is it Koibito…" He shut up when another mouth connected with his. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around his lover's neck to deepen it even more.

Soon they broke for breath, and Watari noticed that something was on Seiichiro's mind so he was about to ask when… "Iitoshii no matter what happens with her promise me you won't kill her." The blonde cocked an eyebrow but promised.

Later that night they left for the school grounds where they we're to meet her.

"Seii, are you sure we were…"

"TATSUMI!" Suddenly the brunette was glomped and fell to the ground with a thump. "OH how I missed you!"

Hanging off him was a small framed girl, long dark brown hair almost black, light purple, rectangular glasses that resembled Tatsumi's, deep green eyes, and pitch black wings coming out of her back they was as black as the outfit she wore. (Imagine anything Goth) Watari was utterly baffled.

"UGH! Sheila get off me." Pushing her off, he stood up and dusted off his once clean suit. (When she is in this form anything she touches turn black and dies, unless it's a shinigami… :P)

"Seii that was very rude!" Watari scolded. Tatsumi just looked at him then at Sheila. Who was smiling for no reason known.

"Seii?... OH! He must be the new lover I heard about from Marico!" As if on cue a smaller girl came out and ran up and hugged Seiichiro gently.

"Oni-chan! I missed you!" He hugged her back. Watari stood dumbfounded.

"I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?" A small pout crossed those lips that Tatsumi just couldn't get enough of. Taking a deep breath he began. "I'll make it short and quick, Sheila Johnson is a former lover of mine, Marico is my little sister she works as Sheila's partner."

"Oh…" Watari felt a little down hearing this. The only other lover he knew of Tatsumi having was, Akira from when he was alive, and Tsuzuki for a short while.

Tatsumi walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "The reason for you not hearing anything about either one is because I didn't want anyone to know that my little sister was partnered with a black angel."

Watari had read something about black angels but this was the first time actually meeting one. And he was a bit scared. In his research he noticed that they where cast down by God himself and were very angered by this, but this one seems to be more happy and innocent than Tsuzuki!

Sheila smiled and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello! Anyone home in there? Sheila calling all shinigami." Suddenly a small child appeared behind her and she quickly turned serious. She held out her hand,h a scroll was laid in it, then the child disappeared. She unrolled it and began reading.

"The reason for the kids to all attempt suicide was, from what we gathered, that they were all victims' of rape. It wasn't all girls most of them where boys. The girls became pregnant but no matter what they tried they could not kill the child growing inside them, thus the reason for the girls. The boys are much more bizarre than that," she paused. "Somehow every boy that showed up where what is known as perfects. Perfects are perfect in everything, families are perfect, friends, grades, and everything is perfect. Their reason for wanting death is…" She stopped when a slight pain hit her, causing her to pass out.

Quickly Marico caught her. Shaking her head she mumbled something that only Watari could hear. "I told you not to get drunk. Now look at you can't even stay in this form for more than an hour."

Looking over to Tatsumi he saw that he looked very worried. "Seii, what's wrong?" Tatsumi just looked at him and frowned.

"It's a curse that she has to bear. Anytime she is healed by someone or brought back to life…" He looked over to him preparing to be hit. "She becomes pregnant."

Just as Tatsumi thought he was hit, but it wasn't Watari who hit him… It was Sheila. "Hentai! Didn't I tell you never to tell anyone!"

Swiftly Watari was at his side helping him. Confused, but he went along with it. Deciding it was better not to ask and risk him getting hit again.

"Sheila… That is something I really don't miss." He was about to be hit again when Watari gave her his death glare. (Which is a hell a lot scarier than anything Tatsumi could dish out.)

"Humph. Well I surly don't miss your mouth. Oh and Ulisy is missing you…oops." She quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry I forgot not to mention her in front of your new lover. Gomen-nansai." She bowed.

"Ulisy?" Watari looked at Tatsumi. "Who is that Seii?" Tatsumi looked up at him and looked away.

"She is our daughter." Watari could almost feel his heart break. "Let me explain. She was also being trained by our Sensei around the time I arrived. Sheila worked hard trying to master her skill, trying to control her touch of death. But one day I found her passed out on the floor I had no idea that she would heal all on her own if I left her be for a few minutes, so all I could do was force some of my energy into her body. Sensei came in too late though. When she awoke…" Sheila finished.

"I was pregnant. He felt very bad, so we went out in hope that maybe something may happen and the baby would not be born but it was. We never could get along so there was no reason to stay together. I'm very sorry, when he said that you two were meet us he asked for me not to say anything about Ulisy, he was afraid to lose you. Please don't be mad at him. It was my fault for not telling him about my curse." Sheila looked very distraught, and worried. Watari took a deep breath and smiled warmly at Seiichiro.

"Seii, I could never leave you, and it was a mistake right." Tatsumi looked up into those beautiful golden orbs. "I love you Seiichiro Tatsumi."

"Arigato, Iitoshii."

"Well I'd hate to ruin this precious moment, but we do have a job to do. We only have two weeks to finish it. If you we get this done ahead of schedule you two can have all the nookie you want. Now lets get down to business." Marico stated. Watari looked at Tatsumi with a look that plainly said 'I can see how you two are related.'

Soon enough they hatched a plan on who was going to tail who. Sheila was to tail the 9 girls. Marico was to tail 5 boys. Tatsumi and Watari decided to tail the other 13 together. (1) And so they set off to watch and see if anything strange was to happen to them.

From Sheila's observations the girls were all fine except for the bulging stomachs.

Marico saw that the boys we're living life as though nothing had happened.

Tatsumi and Watari noticed that their group seemed happier since the incident. But not one of them seemed to show any trouble at all.

That is until Tatsumi, Sheila, and Marico decided that they needed help from someone who knew what to look for. They needed Ulisy?

"Seii," Watari could not believe his ears. "We are going to rely on a child to help us solve this." Of course he was against it. Considering he also hated any kid going out of their way just to help with something they shouldn't even dragged into.

"Taka, don't worry you'll see what we mean when you see her."

"See who papa?" They both jumped upon seeing a very small girl floating behind them. "Ohayo! Ulisy Johnson reporting for duty!"

"Johnson?" Yutaka began to wonder why her last name wasn't the same as Tatsumi's.

"We both decided that she should take on Sheila's last name, and if your also wondering about the name sounding oriental it's because Sheila is originally from America. She moved here about five years before she died."

Watari decided not to ask anymore since Sheila was walking toward them yawning. As soon as Ulisy saw her she instantly lunged for her. Knocking her over.

"MOMMY!" Sheila hugged her back.

"Oh Ulisy how I missed you! How was your training?" The small child looked down. Watari hadn't noticed it at first but one wing was black and the other was white. He also saw that she had fangs, her hair was black with white streaks running through it. Her small frame showed that she was on the brink of anorexia, her eyes he was unable to see due to a pair of sunglasses she was wearing.

"Humph… sensei told me to remove my glasses and I wouldn't so I got suspended again." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well don't worry as soon as you help us out sweetie then I'll talk to them about it oki." Now it was Watari who gasped when he saw her smile. Its was so pure and innocent. He could hardly believe that she would be cast down by Enma.

"Taka are you ok?" Snapping his head up he saw concern in his lover's eyes. "Do you want to go back to the apartment and rest?"

He shook his head. "No Seii-chan I'm alright." At the sound of his nickname he blush while Marico, who just arrived, Sheila, and Ulisy all fell back laughing.

Tatsumi blushed but decided not to scold Watari he would 'punish' him later. He cleared his throat and spoke, "If you are all done I'd like to get this over with, I am aware of Ulisy having a limited time in the sunlight."

Sighing Sheila plucked her out of the air and wrapped her in a blanket. And they headed off to find the kids.

It took them awhile since all the kids don't live close to each other, but it was easier since Sheila goes to school with most of them. The hard part was finding a place to meet at. All Sheila told them was she was holding a group to help study for the upcoming SAT test. Thankfully all of the kids that were the victims wanted to pass school more than anything.

"Sheila!" a young sandy blonde girl called as she and the others walked in the abandon elementary school. "Hello, are you here?"

"Up here!" The brunette called from atop the steps. "Oh and girls if your unable to walk the steps I had a friend of mine fix the elevator so you can just use that it's the top floor 'Kay!"

"Sheila! I'm not getting on that thing it's hard telling if you didn't hi-jack it so we would die!" A rather bulging girl announced at the top of her lungs.

"Oh come on Victoria don't tell me someone like you is scared of lil ol' me!" Sheila mocked. "Oh and I made something for everyone! I hope you all like sweets!" Giggling she ran up the steps.

The one known as Victoria didn't like the idea of being treated like a baby since she was expecting like the other girls, but she was very stubborn.

The sandy blonde who spoke up first was already waiting for the elevator with the rest of the girls, the boys we're already climbing the steps. With a 'humph' she walked over and waited with the others.

Once they made it to the top floor they all were pretty much exhausted, and as expected Victoria tried her best not to show it. She also tried her best to ignore the cravings she was getting from seeing the layout of all the food spread out on the table.

Actually the all were impressed by how the room looked, it had beautiful carpeting, it was very clean (as clean as an OCD person could get.), but what they noticed as soon as they got in there was a small child wearing sunglasses, covered by a blanket, and playing with Sheila.

"If you've noticed I asked you all to come for a study group but I actually have other intentions in mind. Nothing too bad I just have a few questions to ask all of you." She saw that some of the girls seemed very interested in the food. "And of course you all can pig out all you want that is why me and my daughter made them for."

Most of them went straight for the food others wanted to know who, why, and how I had a daughter.

"I'll explain everything as son as everyone gets something to eat."

"Mommy I know why they can't kill the baby!" Ulisy announced. Everyone began to wonder.

"Well don't worry about it dear, you can explain it later when everyone is in an understanding of what is going on ok." Leaning over she kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Sheila, is this your daughter?" one of the girls asked. It was the sandy blonde one.

"Yes Angel-kun, this is Ulisy. If your wondering why the blanket when its about 87 degrees outside, and why the sunglasses when there is hardly any light from the window. It's a simple answer , Ulisy is not human and neither am I. We are Shinigami, Guardians of Death." Most of them gasped while others kinda looked like they knew all along.

Angel spoke up. "Well if your guardians of death then shouldn't you bring death to us all. I'm pretty sure you got news about most of us wait. " She looked around at all the people there. "Ok, all of us attempted Suicide and failed and that most of us girls tried everything to kill these babies but failed. So how come we are still alive now."

"Well that is what my daughter is here for. Now sweetie, tell us why they couldn't die and why they can't kill the babies ok." Ulisy looked at her mother and smiled.

"One of them is going to have the reincarnation of Muraki Kazutaka. The essence surrounding their bodies is the same I see around his." Sheila didn't feel at all surprised. She may have been living life here on Earth since she could control her powers (that's like right when Tsuzuki and Tatsumi broke up, and Watari arrived in the Meifu) so word does get around pretty quick.

"Well how come your not going to kill us if this Muraki guy is evil?" it was Victoria who spoke now.

"That is my reason for picking this place you all will be living here from now on. Don't worry and old boyfreind of mine convinced all your parents that you all are staying in this camp to help fight the urge to commit suicide again and help with the SAT's"

Victoria didn't look happy. "What about all our stuff, and what if we go into labor?" Sheila shot her a look.

"You all can go back and get what you need for the next week and a half. I've been to school for a hell of a lot longer than any of you guys so I'll be teaching you but some friends of mine will help me out as well." Sheila stated.

And so it began, everyone went home and got enough supplies for the week and a half they we're to spend there. But most of the girls seemed to be showing a lot earlier than normal. And they we're going into labor during Tsuzuki's speech on how it was during the time he was alive.

The babies were born without problems and none of them matched the aura that always shown around Muraki and they were sent home with most of the boys after they were tested to see if they was working for Muraki.

But finally it came down to 2 girls and 1 boy. Victoria, Angel, and Denzell.

"Hey Vicky!" Sheila called down to her. She was washing her cloths since the washer had died and Watari was desperately trying to fix it. "If you need any help just ask me okay!"

"The day I ask for your help is the day I marry a rich man." The blonde girl yelled back. Of course she was having a slight pain in her lower back and would love to take a break but like I said before she is stubborn as an ox.

But after a while the back pain increased and she could not continue. "Sheila!" Upon hearing here name she appeared right beside her.

"Yes." Victoria jumped some, which didn't help her back any. "Are you going to ask for help, shall I call the press for this glorious event?"

Victoria scowled. "Look if your going to act like that then…"

"Ok, okay I was just joking. Human mood swings are a lot worse than I thought." Scratching the back of her head she quickly went in to her human form, tied up her sleeves and began to help her. It was easier now that she had help and she actually made friends with Sheila.

A few hours passed and Angel, Victoria, and Denzell all decided that they were tired and went to bed. Ulisy came as expected, to help check on all who was left. But something happens to Denzell during the night.

"Hey, Tatsumi are you awake?" Denzell awoke after having a very strange dream.

"Mmmhmmm, oh yea I'm awake. What is it Denzell?" Tatsumi and Watari were sleeping side by side as always and he really didn't want to wake him since he had the hardest part of the day. Taking care of the women.

"I had a very strange dream again. It's the same one but it's a little different this time." He looked over and he saw that he had Tatsumi's full attention, so he continued. "That man in white, this time he was holding a child in his arms and the child looked like Sheila."

"What?" A scream broke out down the hall waking everybody up. The way it sounded it came from Angel's room. So everyone ran there.

But once they arrived they saw she was still in bed sleeping, her eyes slowly opened when she heard all the commotion.

"Huh what's going on, why is everybody in my room?" The scream came again and this time they recognized it as being Marico's and they finally realized what she had said. "SHEILA!"

Tatsumi was the first to enter into the room but even he was unable to take the site before him.

There on the floor lay Sheila, blood covered the floor, mixed with the blood we're black feathers. Noticing this he looked at her wings and they was left bare.

The scene brought back memories of his mother, thus making him collapse.

Watari came in time and caught him but even he was stunned at the sight before him. He could hear Angel, and the others running down the hall, he knew if they saw it then Victoria and Angel could go into labor from the shock so he used his power to give life to inanimate objects to close the door.

Tatsumi woke up a few days later and Sheila needed healing since her body functions died, but who was going to be the one to do it? Watari didn't want a child, Tatsumi already had one, Marico was too young to be a mother so their last hope was Denzell.

"What!" Denzell didn't mind the idea of healing her but he really didn't like that she would have his child if he did heal her. "So if I heal her then she will have my child. But how? I don't even know how to heal I'm just a human."

Tatsumi and Watari looked at each other, then they both sighed.

"Denzell listen to us, anytime now Angel and Victoria could go into labor and we don't know how to birth babies sadly. We can't call in an ambulance since one of them could have the next Muraki, we cannot have the other humans get their hands on him." Watari spoke.

Denzell still didn't like the idea but he did notice that the girls we're looking a bit worn out. Sighing he gave in. "Fine but… Mother's going to kill me when she finds out I have a child."

"She won't find out." Marico appeared behind him. "I'll make sure of that, but for now we need to heal her, her heat beat is beginning to slow down and her healing powers are almost at their limit. And Denzell I'll teach you how to heal its' not hard. Come we must hurry." She grabbed his wrist and drug him into the room she was put it.

There she lay, her wings nothing but bones, her hair had to be cut so it at least looked half-way decent. But what he saw most out of all that was her face, once so happy and filled with joy, laughter, and a smile that assured him many times that everything was going to be alright.

He could almost feel the tears well up in his eyes. But he surpressed them the best he could.

"Place your hands on her chest." He complied. "Now all you have to do is concentrate and push your energy into her body. If it gets to become to much tell me, and you can stop." He nodded and began.

It was a lot easier than he thought. But after about a minute he began to weaken and pulled back. Marico noticed this and walked over to him and watched as the extra power began to work on her body.

Slowly her eyes opened, revealing those deep green debts that always shown with joy. Groaning she tried her best to sit up, but failed.

"What… The… Fuck?" She looked around and saw everyone surrounding her which made her even more worried. "What happened are the girls okay! They didn't go into labor while I was out did they!" She was hoping they would say no and they did.

"No don't worry they are okay. don't worry so much about others, think about yourself." It was Denzell who spoke up.

"Oh Denzell..." She smiled warmly. "Well i guess you could go on home since we now know its going to be one of the girls." She smiled widly, Dispite the pain she felt. "Well it was nice to be able to meet you." she outstreched her hand to him.

He only looked at her in confusion. _' Did she not know about what i did!'_ Before either knew it he was hugging her. "No i don't want to leave you especially since your pregnant with my child!" He felt her tense up.

"Wha... WHAT! What the hell do you mean pregnant with your child!" She wanted to push him away but due to her weakness she was unable to.

"We had to heal you somehow. If you died then how would we be able to birth the babies? Watari couldn't do it since he is unable to even take care of himself," Tatsumi got a glare frrom the said blonde. "and he would also kill me if i got you pregnant again."

Sheila looked over and saw that he was right. Sighing She looked over to Denzell, who in return looked at her. With a soft groan she sat back, after he let go, and waited for the extra energy to start working.

Suddenly screams was heard from outside the door. Everyone looked. Watari was the first to act by opening the door and outside kneeling on the floor was the girls. holding their stomachs. The men had no idea what to do. Considering whenever the oters went into labor Sheila was always the one to birth them all. But now Sheila was unable o do so.

Suddenly a shout shot them out of their revier, "Dammit stop staring and get them in here and into a bed! Denzell get some hot water, Towls, and somethig for them to grasp! Watari go get your operating tools in case we need to make a C-section, Tatsumi pick the girls up and get put them in the bed across from me!" She waited and no one moved. "Godammit Move!" Quickly they all began to go do their duty.

After about an hour she explained what to do, and everyones job.

Tatsumi was to Birth Angels Baby.

Watari was to birth Victorias.

Denzell was to run back and forth wipping the girls faces, and making sure they don't kill anybody. ;

Sheila was to count and tell when to push, when not to push, and listen to the status of both girls.

In truth Denzell had the hardest job, because he had never had a need to do anything like this he wasn't emptionaly perpared.

"Ok your both doing good girls. Breath and... PUSH!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10! ok stop. rest until the next contraction." Taking another breath they slumped against the bed.

Of course this was stressful for everyone. Hell even the whole Meifu was on edge once word reached that they was going into labor.

After about 3 more hours of pushing the sound of babies screams filled the air. Falling back into the bed the girls finally relaxed before having to endulge in expelling the afterbirth.

"Bring me the babies as soon as they are cleaned." Sheila ordered. Watari nodded and rushed to clean the babies off.

Once the task was done he wrapped them up and handed them to Sheila. Ulisy appeared beside her mother and removed her glasses and looked at them for a while. Putting them back on she picked up Victoria's and held it close. "This is him. It's Muraki."

Sheila looked tot he baby in her arms and sighed. "Then this must be Oriya." Gental green eyes looked to the baby in her arms while it thrashed in her arms. She placed her figure over it's mouth wispering softly. "Shush now little one I'll give you to your mother now." He quieted down as Tatsumi picked up the baby and brought him to Angel. She gladly took him and held him in her arms with what streangth she had left.

Victoria looked to Ulisy and saw that her son was being brought to her. She extended her arms out ready for her son. Ulisy looked to her and smiled waving her hand over the babies eyes before laying him in her arms. Once noticing he was now in his mothers arns he began to look her over. She smiled and kissed his forehead and he yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

OWARI

I know what your saying is that it! NOOOOOO! But do not fear my fans for their will be another chappie! But the next one will be a few years ahead.

And as always R&R! I hope you was entertained by my story! -


	2. Annoucenment!

It's looking like i have alot of requests for an update on my fic's. And this is for all my readers and fans (If any . ;)

**I am doing my best to keep up with them! After that nasty writers block I may end up discontinuing some of my stories and utterly remove them from this site. The writers block has taken a bit of a tole on my whole plot line details and the plot trees i drew up are not helping me any. I am currently working on a few fic's but as for sequals for my one-shots I may try and come up with something to write about. And also due to the fact my Microsoft word is no longer working I'm stuck on word pad. **

**But i do promise to try my best and update everything just give me sometime. But do not have your hopes up for sequals. They may or may-not happen.**

Thank you for taking time to read this. I will delete this after all my stories are updated though. It just may take a bit. I'm hoping to have at least 2 updates by the end of this week. But with it being bill week it may not happen. Thank you for your time as always my wonderful friends and friends!

Kittykitty says:

HiDeHo!


End file.
